Melting Iron
by exxcluded23
Summary: He had a heart strong as steel and tough as nails. He thought no one could warm his cold heart, until he met her. A collection of one-shots of (mostly) Gajeel and Levy, that couple that we love. Rated T for swearing (I mean it's Gajeel) and for some implications.
1. Jealousy

**Okay so after months of trying to decided whether or not to do this, I gave in. Here is the first story in my collections of one shots. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

**Like I said, I didn't know if I really wanted to do this, but I was persuaded into it (thank you xXhowelljenkinsXx), so without further to do, the first installment of Melting Iron.:)**

* * *

** Jealousy **

* * *

Gajeel sighed as he trudged through the streets of Magnolia to the guild.

"Where the hell is Lily this morning?" He growled, staring at the sidewalk. When the dragon slayer woke today his exceed had not been in his normal spot, curled up on the couch. It was not like Lily to just get up and leave the house, they had a morning routine. Pantherlily would wake up Gajeel every single morning; they would eat, and get ready together. Today he woke up late (due to the lack of a small black critter) and his whole process was disrupted. _Gajeel didn't like when his process was disrupted._ Now he had traveled around for hours trying to find his small friend. In all honesty, he got worried about the little guy. Well not that he couldn't take care of himself, but Gajeel just wanted to know that his partner was okay.

He would never admit it to anyone, but the cat was his best friend. He shared a lot of his life and his problems with Lily, they took care of each other, besides Levy, Lily was the only other one Gajeel truly cared for. _Come to think of it, Lily knows all about Levy too._ The man stopped as he remembered the day Pantherlily had dragged him home drunk. He remembered how he had told Lily every single detail on his feelings for Levy, he wanted to stop talking that day but he couldn't. Gajeel Redfox was no lightweight, he could handle his liquor, but for some reason he had not been able to control it that night.

"She's just so pretty. Her short height, man that is some sexy shit." Gajeel's words had slurred out of his mouth. He was lying on the couch in his living room after an intense drinking battle with Cana, and Lily had to carry him home

"Yes Gajeel, Levy is very pretty." the cat replied while changing back to his small Earthland form. "She's reeeeaallly smart too. She probably knows more than I know about...anything."

"Yes Gajeel, Levy is very smart."

"You know what Lil, I love her. Do you think she'd marry me? I think she'd make a beautiful wife."

It still gave Gajeel chills thinking about that night. That wasn't where he stopped; he kept talking and talking about her. There was something seriously wrong with him that night. She had just gone on a mission with the rest of her team and Gajeel was feeling...uneasy. So, he drank.

He hated her little puppies. Levy was beautiful, smart and just all around perfect, so Gajeel didn't blame them for falling for her because he did too. Yes, he loved her, no one but Lily knew. He had never been in love before; he didn't know how to show it. But the idea of those assholes went on jobs alone with her, that made him absolutely disgusted. They could easily take advantage of her and put their dirty hands on her, but they never did, and she had complete trust in them so Gajeel had no say.

When he got to the guild he could smell her. That warm, sugary scent that defined her so well. But today, he was more focused on the other sent, Pantherlily. _Finally I found that-_ He stopped in his tracks. Nothing could have prepared him to see what he did when he opened the doors. _What the fuck?_ There were so many feelings that went through his mind, anger, pain, betrayal.

There was his beloved cat sitting in the lap of the girl he loved, one arm petting his ears and the other on the book she that had enveloped herself in. He ground his teeth as he walked deeper into the guild. _Why is my cat sitting in Levy's lap? _Gajeel slowly made his way through the mass of people and to the table they were sitting at, eyes never leaving Lily. He sat down across from them, glaring at Lily. The blue haired girl looked up, "Good morning Gajeel, you're here late."

"Yeah I got a late start this morning." He spat. Pantherlily's eyes met Gajeel's ruby orbs and narrowed. _Good you cat bastard, you better know you're in trouble._ Why would his best friend, that knew about his feelings towards her, snuggle up to the girl he loved.

"Pantherlily, we need to do something. Let's go." The cat sighed and was reluctantly pulled out of the girl's arms. Once they were a safe distance away from the guild, Gajeel exploded.

"What the fuck was that Lil!?"

The cat glared at his partner. "We were just talking Gajeel, calm down."

"No I won't fucking calm down, you little shit. What were you two talking about?" Gajeel's eyes pierced into Lily's.

The cat wasn't budging. "You are overreacting. Are you really getting jealous of me? Gajeel, to her, I'm a cat."

"Well if you two were 'just talking', why were you all cuddly with her?"

Lily was beginning to walk in front of the Dragon Slayer when the question was asked.

He turned around to face the pierced man,

"Because Gajeel," he started "you never cuddle with me." He tuned and began to walk, leaving Gajeel stunned behind him.

* * *

**All of my entries are rather short, most shorter than this, some significantly shorter.**

**Anyway, that was piece one and I really wanted to focus on the protective side of Gajeel. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going.**


	2. Waiting For you

**Here is my next one. Thank you guys for being so sweet, it's only been a week and I already have 10 followers, I've never been this successful on a story before.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

**So Last time was a happy cute one, this is not. It also has implications so please beware I really tried not to go into detail with it to keep it T and I never said aloud what happened, but your mind can probably fill in the blanks. I really tried to be careful with it.**

**I am sorry. I am so sorry.**

* * *

Gajeel threw open the doors to the guild and headed straight to the bar.

"She back yet?" He yelled to the white-haired barmaid, who ducked her head down and shook it,

"No Gajeel, not yet."

He pounded the bar with his fist. "DAMIT!" He screamed, causing the guild to jump. "I should have gone with."

"Don't worry Gajeel, I'm sure they are fine." Mira tried to comfort.

"It was an easy job, only a few days. Well they were due back over a week ago and now my Shrimp ain't here and neither are her little puppies."

"Levy's strong," a familiar voice chimed in. He turned to see Lucy standing behind him, clearly distraught as well, but she forced an unconvincing smile, "Mira's right, they are fine."

Soon Natsu, Gray and Juvia joined her in their conversation, something that the dragon didn't invite.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia doesn't think worrying about it will help." His longtime friend spoke up.

"She's right, storming in here every day and acting more pissy than usual, isn't gonna get you anywhere." Gray admitted.

Juvia's face grew bright red. "Gray-sama agrees with Juvia?"

Before the ice-mage got a chance to dismiss the flustered girl, Natsu spoke up, "Come on guys he's just mad that his girlfriend is out traveling with two guys who are in love with her."

Lucy brought her palm up to her forehead with a loud smack. "Natsu why the hell would you-"

"The fuck did you just say, Salamander?" Gajeel cut in "You got something to say, than say it."

"He's trying to say you're jealous." Gray said.

"I know what he was saying, stay out of this Ice Princess." He retorted to the half-naked man.

"You wanna start something Metal Head? Bring it on." Soon a brawl had started in the center of the guild. Tables flew and people yelled, it had only been stopped when Makarov started yelling from the upstairs balcony.

"Listen up! I just received word from Porlyusica!" His voice quieted down to relay the news. "Team Shadow Gear members Jet, Droy, and Levy reported to her house late last night." The entire guild waited in anticipation to hear trio's condition, but Gajeel's stomach turned and his heart was pounding practically out of his chest. The master began to speak again "Jet and Droy are suffering from minor cuts and broken bones, but the most severe was Levy."

Hearing only the sound of the doors banging shut, everyone turned to where Gajeel had been standing moments before, but only saw a ghost of his shadow and felt his leftover concern.

He needed to see her.

He needed to know she was okay.

She lied there on the bed, broken and hurt. Gajeel hated to see her this way. It reminded him too much of what he had done to her. He sat himself on the side of her bed, taking her hand. Her hand was so small and delicate in his large burley ones but he loved that about her. He loved everything about her.

"Gajeel?" She whimpered, slightly opening her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, Shrimp, I'm here."

"Good" she smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you. I could have stopped this from happening." Gajeel didn't even know what happened. All he knew was she had a bloody bandage around her head, several broken ribs, bruises covered her entire body, and he was ready to set out to kill whoever did this to her.

"This isn't your fault. I'm the one who promised to never leave your side. I'm the sorry one, I broke that promise to you, and I made you worry." She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek.

He held it again "That doesn't matter, I promised to protect you. You asked me if I wanted to come and despite the feeling I had I let you guys go alone."

"Never feel like other people hurting me is your fault when you are not around. It is not your burden, just because you feel you are still in debt to me."

For the first time in a while he felt tears sting at his eyes. "I've hurt you, Levy. I am in debt to you."

"No, no," Her soft voice soothed him. "You paid that a long time ago. You have saved me countless numbers of times; I am the one in debt now."

He sighed in relief. "You don't need to pay anything." Gajeel bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Levy."

She put her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Gajeel." She brushed her soft lips over his rough ones. He pulled away and gently rubbed his finger her over her bandaged head. She giggled slightly.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I just can't believe that it took me in a hospital bed for you to tell me you love me and call me by my real name."

He chuckled "Even almost comatose you're still damn gutsy." He ruffled her hair. "Get some rest Chibi, you look exhausted."

Gajeel walked outside to find Jet and Droy.

"One of you want to tell me what happened?" The boys looked nervously at each other, terrified of the angered dragon before them.

He huffed "Easy job my ass."

"Well in our defense, it was supposed to be" Jet spoke up. "We were just gonna catch some rag-tag group of kids who kept setting up runes all over a small village and then take down the runes."

"We never suspected that they were from a dark guild." Droy spoke sullenly.

Jet continued the story, "We followed a group of them back to their guild hall, got on a fight then retreated. A couple of days later I went to wake Levy up and she wasn't in her room. I was so pissed at myself. How could I not have seen something like that coming?"

Gajeel leaned up a nearby tree. "You shouldn't have retreated. That gave them a reason to come after you."

Jet just sighed and continued his story. "By the time we got to the guild, she was pretty bad. They had found a way to block her magic and make her physically weaker so she wasn't able to fight them back." Jet looked the pierced man in the eyes for the first time that day. "Gajeel by the time we got there the leader was about to..."

"Was about to what?" He demanded.

Jet searched for the words to say. "...he was about to... have his way with her. We came in the moment before he could do anything. She was already pretty beat at that point, but he threw her across the room." Jet started to cry. "I tried to run and catch her but..." The speed mage looked down at his casted leg and cutch he was leaning on. "I couldn't make it."

Droy picked up the story when Jet got too emotional. "We fought as hard as we could. It was just luck Jellal and Meredy came by and told us to get out of there with Levy. We would have gotten here sooner but, I had to carry Levy and support Jet the way back."

Gajeel turned and punched the tree behind him, leaving a rather large crack in the bark. "And the guild, what of them now?"

"As far as we know Jellal took them down." Droy replied.

"Are you sure nothing like...that happened to Levy.

"Yes," Jet found the composure to speak. "We stopped him, and Porlyusica said she's okay. And she is going to be, okay."

Refusing to look at them men standing behind him he said something he never expected to say. "Then thank you."

"For what, Gajeel? We let her get hurt and almost r-"

"But she wasn't," He finally turned to face them. "You did save her, so thank you, both of you."

Jet and Droy stood dumbfounded by his sudden gratitude. "Now go back, Shorty probably wants to know you too are okay. They followed his orders and left him outside. Alone in the forest he vowed to himself.

_I will be there next time, to protect her. _

* * *

**I am so sorry. I feel bad, but this is one of my favorite ones that I've written and even if it is a little off. They kind of get more emotional, because I like to write about the emotional side of Gajeel and I think that he really shows it when he is with Levy.  
**

**One more time, I am so sorry, but I do hope you liked it  
**


	3. Overreaction

**The last one was sad so this one is a little happier, and has a little humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

* * *

**Overreaction **

* * *

Still half asleep, eyes closed, Gajeel turned to pull the sleeping girl closer to him. He propelled his arm out as if to grab her waist, but to his surprise, he contacted nothing but air. He opened one eye and was greeted by an empty bed at his side. Gajeel looked at his clock. Four, it was way too early for her to start her day.

"Shit where is she." It had only been about a month since she had moved on with him and his greatest fear was realized. She had left him. For some unknown reason she had got up in the middle of the night and left him lonely and single.

This was exactly what he was afraid of... getting his heart-broken.

Ever since The Games when they came back from the S Class exams they had been together, but that was three years ago. Maybe Levy was sick of him by now or tired of waiting for him to make her an honest woman. But they lived together, that was the best he could do. He had thought about marrying her. In fact he was sure she was the one he was going to marry, but that commitment was just too much. Hell, taking the step and asking her to move in was hard, but he was trying. Gajeel thought she understood that. What more did she want from him? He loved her, losing her wasn't an option.

He had to find her. He had to explain to her he can't deal with her leaving. He got up and started getting ready to go find her. It was still dark outside. "What time did she leave?" He mumbled as he stormed through his living room to the kitchen.

He grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. When he turned back toward his living room, the sight he saw made his heart jump.

There she laid, an orange blanket wrapped around her petite body and Pantherlily curled up on her chest.

"What the fuck?" She hadn't left him. But why was she sleeping on his, no, their, couch?

The dragon slayer walked over to her and looked at her sleeping. Mavis she was beautiful, even when she slept. She moved her head and a strand of light blue hair fell into her face, obstructing his magnificent view. That wasn't good. He moved it away from her face. His finger tip brushed her forehead causing her to stir. "Oh crap I woke her up"

She finally opened her eyes and smiled when she caught sight of him. "Morning" She said dreamily.

"Morning" he replied and patted her head.

"Morning" the exceed squeaked too as he moved from Levy's chest to the top of the couch.

"What happened Shorty? Why are you out here?"

"Ummm... well..." she spoke softly and appeared flustered. She looked at the cat and all he did was shrug. "Gajeel, you were snoring pretty loud and we couldn't sleep so..." She trailed off clearly not wanting to embarrass him any further.

Gajeel's cheeks flushed. "I don't snore."

"Yes you do." Lily laughed. Levy gave a timid nod in reply.

"Do I always?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I noticed it a long time ago, but I never wanted to wake you, so I slept through it." She replied.

"Hmm. I guess I have to fix that." He smirked down at the small girl.

She giggled and opened the blanket up signaling him to join her. He laid down next to and wrapped his arms around her, fighting back the urge to do anything more at that moment. Even in baggy sweats and his big loose shirt, she still looked incredibly sexy to him.

Snoring. He would definitely have to fix that. He thought about how weird it was for him to have freaked out like he did, over something that turned out to be no big deal. He should have known was Levy better than that. She would never leave him without so much of a word. Saying he overreacted was a huge understatement.

* * *

**Yeah..so...**

******This may not be great, so I'm sorry. I do hope you like it, though.**

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Pierced

**This is one of my favorites** **that I've written. This was xXhowelljenkinsXx's idea, and I love the way this one turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

**Gajeel gets himself into trouble with his girl in this one.**

* * *

**Pierced  
**

* * *

"Gajeel, please don't." His girlfriend pleaded.

He squinted his eyes and looked down at her. "Why shouldn't I shrimp?" They were walking through the Magnolia Park when Gajeel told her where they were headed

"Why do you want another piercing anyway?"

"Because, I think it would be cool." She looked up at him with a look that sent shivers down his spine, and then continued to walk. "What's with that look? You gotta problem with that?"

She stopped and turned around, "I just don't understand why you want another hole forced into your body by a needle."

He ran to catch up with her. "Well it's not that bad. It's actually kind of fun." All he got in return was a glare.

"Would you rather I get a tattoo?"

"Absolutely not." She gasped at the idea.

"GiHiHi! I could get a huge dragon across my back. How sweet would that be?"

She looked at him. "Where would you even get another piercing?"

He smirked. "Right here." He stuck out his tongue.

Levy gaged. "EWWWW NO!" She squealed. "I'd rather you get the tattoo."

"Why?" The dragon grabbed the girl's hips and pulled her close. He stared deep I to her eyes. "You know you think all my piercings are incredibly sexy."

She saw he was trying to get her to agree with him. But Levy McGarden, she was smarter than that. A clever girl like her wasn't so easily seduced. The blunette pushed him away and sent him an evil look. "If you get your tongue pierced I'll never kiss you again." _That is actually a scary threat_

Gajeel laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because Gajeel, not everyone likes the taste of metal." She spat back at him. _Damn, do I really want it that badly?_

"I guess I'll have to live with that then." He was starting to get under her skin now. "You know you couldn't do that." He smirked at her, initiating a challenge for her to fight back, even though he knew she would win it, she was always better with words. Before he could think of something else to say, she snatched his collar and pulled him down until their lips met. She slid her hands to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his black mane, keeping him intrigued. He set his hand on the small of her back and was about to deepen the kiss even more, when she forced him away. He took a deep breath. "Your right. I can't."

He absolutely hated the hold she had on him. The small girl had him wrapped around her delicate little finger. He would do anything for her and she knew that. It wasn't that she treated him wrong, it was that Levy knew how to get what she wanted and it wasn't often that she wanted anything from him. He was weak in her presence, ready to serve, but never often got to do it. He didn't like being told what to do though, so this was brutal. However all she would do was bat an eyelash or brush her sweet lips across his and he was complete putty. It was amazing how attracted he was to this girl

Looking at the girl, Gajeel pulled her close again. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he got an idea.

"What are you smiling at? You are not going to win this one." Levy dictated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He smiled. "GiHiHi, I have a little wager for you." _Check_

The look on his girlfriend's face told him that she was not breaking.

"I won't get my tongue pierced. If you get your ears done." _And mate_

Her jaw dropped. "No. I am not doing that."

"Come on Lev," he tried convincing her, "it won't be that bad. Just a little pinch."

"I don't care."

"That is a lie. You have told me before you would like to get your ears pierced. You just don't like that I gave you an ultimatum." He regretted that as soon as the words fell from his lips. She was mad, and the last thing he needed was to make her even more aggravated. _Shit well I'm screwed now._

Her head made a sharp turn and her eyes torn into his soul. "What did you say?"

_NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD_ "I...um...well..." His flustered excuse was cut short with an exasperated sigh from the little lady next to him.

"You're right, Gajeel" she whispered

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, did I just hear that right? Levy McGarden just admitted to being wrong. This was an interesting day._

"I have said that before." _Oh sweet music to my ears_ "But I'm not going to get my ears pierced just to stop you from getting your tongue done." _Damn. _"Why do you want me to?"

"Because honestly, I think you would look really hot with them." She blushed a violent shade of red. "Plus this is something you said you wanted do before so, why not?"

She scoffed. "I doubt that you find would holes in my ear lobes attractive." She was too smart for him. He was starting to go in the opposite direction. "When did this become about my ears anyway? We were talking about you." He could hear in her voice she was getting annoyed.

"You know what Gajeel," Levy sighed. "Do what you want. I'm sick of fighting about this." She turned the opposite direction and began walking back to the guild. He called out for her but she didn't listen. He won. He had just one a battle with Levy. But, this was not what winning normally felt like. The image of her saddened face stayed in his mind, and her voice filled with disappointment rang in his ears. _Fuck, now I have to fix this._

Levy sat in Gajeel's normal booth with his beloved exceed waiting for him to come back to the guild.

"Levy," the cat started, "Have you see that metal-faced idiot?"

"No." Was all she responded with, while gazing out the window.

"Well he said he was going somewhere with you this morning and then I haven't seen him since."

He came onto her sight of vision. "Well here he comes."

The guild doors burst open and the man walked in.

He spotted Levy sitting at his normal booth. _Time to apologize for being an asshole._ He honestly didn't know why the fight had broken out, but he felt terrible about it. As he approached the booth, he saw her running towards him. He braced himself for what was about to come. He as prepared for screaming and scolding. What he got instead, was a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and a blue head buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry Gajeel." The girl said, looking up at him with her big, sad, brown eyes.

"For what shrimp?" He gazed back. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I was a bit of a bitch." He tilted her chin up and kissed her letting her know that everything was okay. She was sorry. He was sorry. They were both sorry.

When he broke the kiss she looked at him quizzically. "You didn't go get one?"

"Nope."

"Why? I thought you wanted to"

He smiled at her as they sat down. "I realized I loved you more than I wanted a piercing and because you were fighting about me getting another, I figured you would be unhappy if I did."

She squeezed his hand in hers. "You really surprise me, you know that? You can be tough and ready to fight one minute, and a big softy the next."

He blushed, "Yeah, yeah. I love you, so what?" She leaned across the table and kissed him, earning a chuckle from Lily.

"I love you too." She whispered as his face burned hotter and he ducked his head. Come on Shrimp you're embarrassing me. "Do you think that maybe sometime you could go with me to get my ears pierced?"

His head shot up "Are you serious?" She nodded.

He ruffled her blue hair "That's my girl."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. :) **


	5. 2:30

**I've got a short little cutesy one this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

* * *

**2:30**

* * *

Levy woke up quickly. Oh Mavis was she uncomfortable. She turned to the man sleeping beside her and slapped his arm.

"Gajeel!"

He jolted out of bed at the sound of her voice. "What? What is going on? Do you need something? Oh shit, don't tell me it's time?" He said very flustered to his pregnant wife.

She giggled. "No, can you go to the convenient store down the street and buy me some ice cream."

He sighed and looked at the clock, she looked too. It read 2:30 and he had to get up for work tomorrow. She did feel terrible for making him do this but she had no choice, she wouldn't dare walk around in the middle of the night. She was weak enough not adding her pregnancy to the mix. No one would think about approaching a man like Gajeel, but Levy knew if she went with him, he would be worried about her the entire time. He was safer by himself. The man got up and threw on a shirt before kissing her head. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, and be careful."

"I will" he walked out of the room.

He closed the door and she realized she had forgotten to tell him something. "GAJEEL!" She screamed and he came bursting back through the door.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say I love you."

He walked back over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you too Lev." he whispered before once again leaving the room. She took a look at the wedding Band around her finger. He was the sweetest man ever and she loved him dearly.

She told herself out loud

"Becoming Levy Redfox was the best decision you have ever made."

* * *

**Really hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Gravity

**This is my first song fic! I really just love this song so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

** I have a headcannon that Levy is a really good singer, but never does.  
**

**Credit goes completely to Sara Bareilles. Her amazing song was to reason for this.**

**_Gravity Sara Bareilles_**

* * *

**_Gravity_**

* * *

Everyone at Fairy Tail sat around the stage huddled to see who had the guts to perform next. Mira had just finished performing and it would be a hard act to follow. At the back of the group sat Levy, Lily and Gajeel watching each of their talented friends jump on stage.

"I should go up." Gajeel grunted.

"NO" The small mage and exceed said in unison.

"Please, don't Gajeel." Levy pleaded.

"The girl is right. You don't want to hurt anyone."

Gajeel fumed at his cat. "You sayin' I don't got talent?"

Levy giggled "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. Not everyone is musically inclined."

The Dragon Slayer huffed. Soon there were three shapes forcing their way back to them. Lucy came running first, soon followed by Jet and Droy. All three came and sat with the small group.

"You should go up Lev." Lucy nudged her friend's shoulder. "You're really good, maybe even better than Mira."

Levy blushed. "Oh, no, no. I could never sing in public."

"Come on it'll be great."

Max's voice soon rang through the guild. "So who is our next contender?"

Lucy stood up and screamed as loud as she could.

"LEVY IS!" Levy pulled the blond back down.

"No she isn't" she screamed back.

Max made a fake look of disappointment. "Aww come on. Lev. What talent will you show us today?" Before she knew it she was shielding her face as the entire guild chanted her name. She looked towards Gajeel for help, only to find him smiling.

"Not everyone is musically inclined." The man mocked. Anger shot through her veins as she shot up from her seat and made her way through the crowd. _Using my own words against me, ridiculous._ Applause filled the guild when she stepped on the stage and Mira put a guitar in her hands.

She sat on the stool in front of the microphone and looked at the guild in front of her. Gajeel still sat in the back smiling at her. Levy wanted to slap that smug look off his face. Mavis he was annoying, but there was too much good in him to ignore. She forced herself to look away as she began to speak in the microphone. She was nervous, and wasn't about to deny it, this was something she had never thought she would ever be doing.

"Alright, this song's called Gravity." Her body shook but her voice was steady.

She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath before strumming the first chord.

She began to sing, her voice smooth and rich.

_"Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone."_

The man plagued her thoughts and she hated him for it. No matter how far she roamed he was always with her, something in her head wouldn't let him go.

_"You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."_

He did something to keep her with him. She had no clue what it was but she had an overwhelming need to be near him always and to understand his love. She locked eyes on him as she stared the chorus.

_"Set me free,_

_Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me."_

She wanted to get away. She didn't want to be held down by him anymore, but something about him kept her going back.

_"Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone."_

She was the complete opposite of him. She was weak and easily broken, and he had learned that. As much as she wanted to believe she could handle everything on her own, she couldn't. She needed him.

She drew a breath before flawlessly singing the chorus again the into the bridge.

_"I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground."_

He always did his best to help her and make her see that he was the only thing she needed. She recognized it, but never let herself fall into the idea.

"_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go."_

Gajeel had hurt her in the past. Badly. She would never be able to forget that.

But something within her insisted to keep him at arm's length.

_"The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down."_

At the back of the guild Gajeel sat, listening to the girls lovely voice. "I never knew she could sing like that."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "She's really good."

He listened to the lyrics of the song. She seemed so sure about their meaning as she sat, strumming her guitar. Her two puppies were arguing over who the song about. Gajeel, of course knew that neither of them were right. But he'd let them have their fun...for now.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's probably not the best, but hey, I tried.**

**Let me know what you guys think :)**


	7. Levy's Story

**I don't think it's ever really stated how Levy got in the guild or what happened with her parents... so I wrote a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

**Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

**AUXILIUM- A variation of help or aid in Latin  
**

**PRECI- I shortened precious  
**

* * *

**Levy's Story**

* * *

"So..." Levy mused at the dark haired man sitting across from her. "What made you want to join this shabby little place anyway?" He slammed his shot glass down on the bar for the umpteenth time as she giggled, knowing of was his turn to answer.

This little drinking game she had devised was better than she had originally thought. Gajeel and Levy had been dating for months now and she was desperate to learn more about the dragon slayer. He was very closed off most of the time she had noticed through the past few months that, although he didn't ever get drunk, he got rather talkative after a few drinks were in him. So they had gone back and forth for a while asking questions and taking shots. She could handle her liquor pretty well too, just as long as she didn't go too hard. But, Levy had a feeling they would be finished soon anyway.

He smiled at her, his sharp canines peeking out from under his lips. "You know the story, Shorty. Makarov found me and-"

"No!No!No!" She cut him off. "I want to know why you wanted too. There is no way you would join a guild you hated only weeks before without some personal motive."

"Gihihi, you are a little smarty aren't ya."

She looked at him and giggled. "You know it."

"Well," he started again. "Let's just say I felt I had a certain connection and like I was in debt to a little blue-haired shrimp." He said earnestly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Levy smiled at him. He was not usually this affectionate in public. _I wonder what he would do if..._ She leaned forward, planting her lips firmly on his. He pulled her closer and kissed back. Levy was on cloud nine; this was the first time Gajeel had kissed her in public. The hand he had placed firmly on her shoulder gently moved her back breaking the kiss. He smirked at her. "And what about you? What made you join the ol' guild?"

Levy sighed. This was not a story she liked telling.

Levy was eight in the last memory she had of her parents. They were on their way home from the book store. The young Levy walked in front of her parents with a large book in her arms, struggling to keep it in her grasp and clutching it close to her chest.

"Hey princess," Her father started. "Do you want me to carry that for you?"

Levy pouted. "No Daddy. I can do it." This was her book. She had bought with the 200 jewel she had from doing her chores are around the house and Levy was going to carry it.

Her Father sighed "Okay but if it gets to heavy-"

"Auxil!" Her mother snapped, glaring at him.

"What? I don't want her to get tie-" His wife's eyes were digging into him "-red" He moved closer to her and whispered "Preci, what is the problem?"

She sighed, "If she wants to do this on her own, let her. Stop doting on her."

Auxil pouted. He was a father, what else could he do? He loved his little girl and she was his only child. Of course he was going to spoil her. He rarely got to see her, with his job and all, so every moment with her was precious. Auxilim McGarden was a member of the magic council and was a language master. He could speak all the dead languages, most of the current ones; he could decode runes, and write stories. He didn't use magic; never saw the use in it.

His wife however, she was a solid script mage and loved every minute of it. She stayed home and took care of Levy, so Levy began to learn the basics of the magic. She was a young prodigy. She could read and write before she was four years old and began learning magic when she was six.

"Daddy," The young girl said while walking down the sidewalk. "Are you going to be home tomorrow?"

Auxil drew in a deep breath. "I don't know princess. I hope so." He had been coming home later and later every day from work. The council was having trouble. There was someone who was trying to break into the criminal records and he was trying to find ways tighten the security on them. Something was going on, he couldn't explain it, but he felt that something big was about to happen between the magic council and the dark guilds.

Before his mind could wander his wife had pushed Levy into him.

Preci screamed "Solid Script: Barrier!" The word appeared in front of the trio and stopped a page fire ball from taking them out.

Auxil looked at Levy scared. "Levy, princess go hide."

She was crying. "Daddy what's going on?"

He stroked her cheek "Shhhhh. Go hide and I'll come get you when it is safe."

She ran to a nearby vendor's stand the was currently unoccupied and watched the situation unfold.

A hole on the barrier erupted and Preci was hit by a fiery blast. She fell to the ground and her husband ran to her side. "PRECI!" He screamed, but got no answer. Soon the culprit walked up to Auxil and shoved him into a nearby wall. Levy could barely see anything. Her eyes were so full of tears and she was crying so hard she began to have trouble breathing but she heard everything. Squeezing her book into her chest she listened.

"ARE YOU COUNCIL MEMBER AUXILIUM MCGARDEN?" The culprit yelled as he clamped his hand around Auxil's neck.

A small whimpered "yes" was all he could manage to get out. Then a scream was sent out and she heard the sound of footsteps retreating. Levy ran out and fell down between her two still parents and wept.

She didn't know where to go. She visited her house but that was reduced to ash, and she had no friends or family to stay with. So, she did the only thing she could do. She ran. She ran into the forest. Levy never knew how big this forest was, it was so easy to get lost in, and she was lost. She had to fend for herself. Most nights she cried herself to sleep, replaying the day her parents died over and over again in her mind.

One morning she woke up to the sound of voices.

Levy his behind some bushes tried to see what was going on. The was a short old man with white hair and a tall young man with blond hair.

"Now listen my boy," the old man began "We are here to look for a certain berry for Porlosica's medicine."

"Yeah. Yeah," The boy sighed. "I was there when she explained it all pops."

"Then start looking"

The boy flung his head back and groaned as he made his way towards where Levy hid. She tried to burry herself deeper into the bushes. The boy grew curious of the rustle of the leaves. That's when she saw her.

"Hey gramps!" He shouted "I think you should come here!"

The old man came bounding forward. "Oh Laxus I knew you would find what we-" he stopped when he saw her. "My, it's a girl."

Gajeel gaped at her. "Holy Shit. That's crazy."

Levy threw on a fake smile and dropped her head. It still hurt...a lot. "Yeah. I know"

"You...you watched your parents die." He whispered.

"Yeah" she felt tears sting her eyes. A warm hand soon rested on her shoulder and Gajeel pulled her into his chest.

"It's getting late Shrimp; I might as well walk you home."

"Um...okay." She squeaked. He kept her close to her as they walked. Did he feel sympathy for her?

When they got to the front door of Fairy Hills he grabbed her wrist. Levy looked at the dragon slayer and saw a hint of concern in his expression.

"L-levy," he stuttered. "I-I ummm..." She stared at him. _What is he trying to say? _

He lent down and kissed her. His forehead stayed pressed against hers "I'm sorry Levy. I had no idea how hard your past was." She blushed. _Is that really what is going on?_

"Just remember Shorty." He took a deep breath "I love you."

Wow. She pressed her lips against his a final time that evening. When they broke away Levy put her hand on the door knob. "I love you too." She said, and then disappeared into the house.

* * *

**...and that's how I envision it**

**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue :)**


	8. The Game

**GRUVIA INTERLUDE! Apparently it's Pocky Day**

**I was going to write a Gajevy for this but then I remembered I had this little number. I hope you don't mind me trying this out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

**Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

* * *

**The Game**

* * *

Gray watched Juvia sitting at a booth by herself, munching away on pocky sticks, then back at his drink in front of him. Should I do it? He'd been racking his brain for the answer for a while and still had no answer. He turned to look at the girl again and saw her staring back. What is she looking at?

He looked at himself and saw he was wearing nothing but his underwear Oh. His pants and belt were discarded on the floor next to him. Well now is a good as time as any. He downed the rest of his drink, cherishing the sharp, burning, sensation in his throat, giving him a bit more comfort for what he was about to do.

He began walking to the small table wanting to take off his boxers, for his own comfort but knowing she would not be comfortable at all if he came up to her bare and nude. As he approached the blunette's table she caught sight of him and her face flushed.

"Hello Gray-sama" She said as she bit into another pocky stick.

"Juvia," Gray sighed, "do I have to teach you how to eat everything?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Juvia isn't sure what you mean. How can she be eating candy, of all things, wrong?"

He laughed, and then sat down next to her. "Let me show you"

The ice-mage plucked another stick from the box and held it to her mouth. "Now just hold it and..." He placed his own mouth at the other end. She pulled away and covered her blushing face. Gray, still clenching the chocolate in his teeth tapped her shoulder ushering her back. When she returned he bit into it. She gazed into his eyes only several inches away and they told her to do the same. They went back and forth for a while until finally it was her turn. Their lips were almost touching just one more bite and they would be kissing. Gray's plan was working. She stared into his eyes while hers sparkled. Gray moved slightly closer trying to limit the space between them. In his movement, his lips lightly brushed over hers.

She let go of the stick if candy and turned her head to no longer face him.

The boy stood up. "Looks like I win."

Juvia looked up at him with a redder face than he had ever seen before, and he smiled at her the sultriest smirk he could make. When he turned around to leave he heard her squeal.

As much as he loves keeping her in suspense that was not what he was planning on doing today. Gray pouted as he made his way back to the bar. _Well that could've gone better._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Let me know what you think and if I should keep going.**


	9. Fighting with Dragons

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

** Also, all of these ideas are from my own head, I may pull inspiration from certain things but none of my stories are based off someone's Fanfiction or fanart. I am also not trying to copy or take credit for someone's work. If I am inspired by something I will try my best to credit it.**

**I got this idea while watching How To Train Your Dragon 2, in the beginning when Toothless and hiccup are "fighting".  
**

**So...yeah...**

* * *

**Fighting with Dragons**

* * *

_Okay_ she mentally prepared herself whole staring at his bare back. _I'm going to take him down. It'll be easy...right?_

Levy had trained with Gajeel for several months now, however she had yet to tackle the man completely to the ground. She knew she could do it, he just had to be caught off guard. The small bluenette had tried many times in the past, but it usually ended up with her hurting herself or helplessly dangling from his neck or arms.

Today was the day though. She could feel it.

She stood there, waiting for the opportune time to strike. _You need to do this. You need to prove to him that you're strong._ His back, still to her, glistened with sweat and had no idea she was there or what she was planning.

Levy McGarden was in love with Gajeel Redfox. That wasn't something that she was denying, not anymore at least. But his could a man like him, so strong, so handsome, love a weakling like her? He couldn't. Everything he did for her was for their friendship, to try to fix the wounds he gave her so many years ago. He never liked her, he just felt guilty.

At least, that's what Levy thought.

"Hey shrimp," he began to turn around.

_This is it._

She jumped up and grabbed his neck, only to find the man was unfazed by her sudden attack. She began to flail her legs and tried to push him with her body as she hung from his neck.

"Why...won't...you...fall?" She breathed while struggling.

"GiHiHi" he laughed while falling down on his back causing the girl to come down with him. She came down on top of him, her head landing on his chest.

"That what you wanted shorty?"

She lifted her head and rubbed it not paying any attention to the smug look on the dragon slayer's face.

"That hurt," she muttered angrily to him.

He laughed again. "Well, I did what you said."

"It...it wasn't supposed to be like that."

He gave a smirk. "Oh, we weren't supposed to be like this?" He glanced over her body.

_What does that mean?_ She looked down and saw that her legs straddled his waist and she was sitting on him with her hands on his bare chest. Her face burned, but before she could move from the position he pushed her back into him and flipped her to the grass. He kneeled over her, his red eyes never leaving her brown ones. She noted that their breaths were even: heavy, but synchronized. She was drawn to him. Her body began making decisions before her brain could stop it. Levy reached up an arm to the back of his head and slowly guided it down. His lips met hers. His hand reached to her free arm and their fingers intertwined.

When the kiss broke they were both left breathing heavier that before. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did. "I...I just..."she tried to get out of his grip. "I'm sorry." The embarrassed girl whimpered. He pinned down her other hand too.

"Why?" Gajeel asked smugly. He leaned back down to give her another sweet kiss. Her breath got caught in her throat as he moved to her cheek and then trailed kisses down her neck. Coming to her senses she cleared her throat, causing him to stop surprised by her sudden change.

"Gajeel." She giggled. "We should get back to the guild. They'll start to worry about us."

He pouted and stood up, extending a hand to help her as well. "We could've made them worry." He sighed as then began walking.

She laughed and put her hand in his. "Gajeel?" she started.

"Yeah Shrimp?"

"I love you" He turned to her and smiled am honest smile before pulling her close.

"I love you too, Shrimp." He kissed the top of her head.

Their hands intertwined, Levy beamed the entire way home.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it**, **and I wasn't too bad.** **You guys are always so sweet** **I'm not really sure why though. in my mind I'm a terrible writer who love to write so getting feedback from you is** **really reassuring. **

**Just thought I'd let you know how much I appreciate you.**

**Let me know what you think :D  
**


End file.
